You're a Witch, Siobhan
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Siobhan Deaton's life is a big question mark. She never fit in with her mother and father, she was always bullied at school, and sometimes she started fires. Then she gets sent to live with an Aunt that she didn't even know existed, making her life turn upside down even more.
1. Chapter 1

**I really want to play around with a character that has powers. Unlike a lot of my stories, this one is going to focus on Siobhan's family as well as romance. I've never done something like this before, but I really wanted to try it. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"This is the third fire that has _mysteriously _started around you. How do you explain this, Miss Deaton?" Headmaster Haines asked, putting her fingers together on the desk in front of her. "Once is an accident, twice is a happenstance, and three times is a pattern."

"I didn't start the fire, Headmaster. I don't even know how it started," I said quickly.

"Miss Grace and her friends said that they saw you throw the match into the wastebasket full of paper. They said that you started the fire because they wouldn't let you be part of their work group," she said, looking at me skeptically over her glasses.

_I was standing in the history classroom with Daniela Grace and her friends. The teacher had told me to get into a group, so I figured I'd start with theirs. I knew they wouldn't let me in it, but I figured I'd try anyway. Maybe they'd changed since the last time I'd talked to them._

"_Hey, do you guys care if I join your group for this history project?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip. "I need one, and the teacher recommended yours."_

"_That's so funny, thinking that you can be in a group of people like us. You're a nerd who can't function without her inhaler and that stupid little backpack of yours. Do you have your boyfriend in there?" Daniela asked, tearing my backpack off of my shoulder._

_She pulled out one of my EpiPens and held it up for all of her friends to see. "I told you all she kept her boyfriend inside her purse! It's a vibrator because she can't get an actual man!"_

_I knew my cheeks were quickly turning red and I couldn't make myself stop. "That's an EpiPen; I need it because of my allergies. Stop making fun of me! If you don't want me in your group, just say so. I can join a different one."_

"_No, I think we should go tell everyone about your dildo, Siobhan! Don't bring it school if you don't want to share it," Daniela's friend Chloe teased, taking the Pen from her and shaking it._

_I felt something stirring up in the pit of my stomach that felt really familiar. It was there the time I got kicked out of my old school, the pull of something in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to give in to the pull, but it was too intense to handle. I took a deep breath and let the tugging feeling take over._

_I forced my eyes open and saw the flames licking up the curtains on the side of the room. I knew somehow that they'd come from me, but I didn't know how. All I knew was that when I felt an emotion strongly fire exploded from me without my knowledge of it. _

"_You're a freak!" Chloe shouted, throwing my EpiPen onto the ground and running out of the room screaming with Daniela and the other girl, Jill, on her heels._

_I grabbed the Pen out of the floor and shoved it back inside of my bag before rushing out of the room. I took the bag with me everywhere because I had really bad allergies and really bad asthma. I had to have my inhaler, medicine, and my EpiPens on me at all times just in case something bad happened. _

"I didn't start the fire with a match or anything. You can search me for matches and everything, ma'am, I swear I didn't do it," I said, even though I knew it was pointless.

"I don't have to do that, Miss Deaton. I have definite witnesses who saw you do it, and this is your third accusation of the same thing. I think you and I both know that you have to be expelled," she said, no pity showing on her face.

I sighed and stood up, brushing down my skirt as I made my way out of the office. I walked into my room and made sure that the door was shut and locked before I dissolved into tears. I wasn't crazy, I swear it.

\\

After a long, dramatic, _exhausting _conversation with my parents, they decided that it was time for me to go spend time with my Aunt in Virginia. The said she could "help me through the trouble I was having" or something along those lines. It was basically them saying that they didn't know what else to do with me.

I was now on a bus ride to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was doing all the research that I could on the small little town that I could before I had to live there. There had been an ungodly amount of killings that had been done by a mountain lion. It seemed to be all ignored or something, it was like the police of the town didn't even care.

My parents were sending me into a horror movie gone wrong. I was going to be murdered by some random animal that the police didn't care enough to find. All of this was happening because sometimes fire started that I couldn't control.

The bus stopped soon enough at a bus stop, and I looked out the window to see that it was mine. I grabbed my backpack quickly and ran up to the front of the bus to get off. My other stuff had already been sent to my Aunt Millie's house so I was only responsible for one bag.

There was only one person at the bus stop, and I was the only person who got off the bus so I knew that she had to be my Aunt Millie. I walked over to her and held the straps of my backpack in my hands, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. She looked me up and down before a smile stretched her lips and she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You look so much like you mom it's crazy!" she shrieked, rocking us back and forth as we hugged.

"Uhm, my mom has red hair and green eyes. My hair is brown and so are my eyes," I said, raising an eyebrow at her after she let me go. "What are you talking about?"

She froze quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I meant to say that you remind me of you mother."

I just nodded slowly and followed her over to her car. I sat in the passenger side seat with my earbuds in and my knees pulled up into the seat. I wasn't trying to be rude; I just wanted to keep to myself. I know that I heard her right when she said that I looked like my mom, she had said it clearly.

I had no clue what that even meant. I knew that I looked nothing like my mother, so much so that I wondered if I was adopted sometimes. I knew that was stupid, my parents would've told me if I was adopted. I'm seventeen years old which means I'm old enough for them to tell me the truth.

We stopped in front of a three story apartment complex. She got out and started walking towards the entrance and I scrambled to catch up with her. we walked into one of the apartments on the top floor and I saw that it was actually a loft. There were easels scattered all around with various types of art supplies sitting on every flat surface.

"Excuse the mess, I'd like to say that it's never like this, but that'd be a lie. I'm an artist and I scatter my things around," she said, placing her bag on the kitchen counter. "Just make yourself at home, Siobhan. Your room is at the end of the hall on the left and mine's across from it on the right."

I nodded and followed her directions, pushing open the oak door to my room. There was a big canopy bed against the wall and my things were set around it. I figured that I should start unpacking my things to get rid of the maze of boxes. I would probably be spending a lot of time in here; I knew that Millie probably didn't want to talk to me. She probably thought I was some weird pyromaniac that she had to watch all the time.

\\

I had just finished hanging up my clothes when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I walked over and saw Millie standing in the hallway outside with an old book in her hands. I raised my eyebrows and followed her down the hallway and into a room that I hadn't' seen when I walked into the apartment earlier.

"There are a couple of things that I need to tell you. It's the reason your Guardians sent you here to me," she said, stopping at the door. "It's the reason why you start fires with your mind and you don't mean to."

I knew that I should be worried about this; it wasn't exactly a normal conversation. No matter how hard I tried, there was something in my head saying that this was normal. It was like she was going to tell me something that, somewhere deep down, I already knew about.

"Before I tell you anything I need to show you this room and this book," she said, pushing open the heavy oak door.

I walked inside behind her and what I saw I couldn't explain. There were bottles of herbs and things, but there were also flasks of brightly colored liquids sitting on the shelves. It looked a lot like Snape's office in Harry Potter…

"This book is your life line, Siobhan. It's your grimoire, you're a witch," Millie said, looking straight at me without breaking eye contact.

* * *

**I had to reference Harry Potter! I mean, the story is even named after it! **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? There's no way that I can be a witch!" I said, looking at Millie like she was crazy. "It this is my parent's idea to scare me straight, it's not funny."

I felt the familiar pulling my stomach, but I tried to keep it under wraps. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fire and prove my parents right for sending me here.

"That feeling that you have in your stomach, the tugging sensation, I get it too. It's your power trying to manifest itself," she said, holding up her hands in surrender. "I'm not playing a game, I'm being serious. I'm a witch too; your entire family is witches."

"Witches don't exist outside of Harry Potter books! You're insane," I shrieked before ripping the door open and running out onto the street.

I ran until the tugging feeling in my stomach was gone. When I looked up, I realized that it was dark and I that I had no clue where I was. It was getting cold outside too and I was only in shorts and a thin cardigan. I could've punched myself for how stupid it was to run off like that.

If I was really a witch I could probably find my way home, not get lost and freeze to death. I was in the middle of cursing myself out in my head when headlights flashed on me. I looked up and saw Millie's car, she'd come after me.

"I'm sorry for dropping everything on you like I did, Siobhan. That was stupid and not fair to you," she said, getting out and coming over to me. "I just know how it feels to not belong, to know that you're different and not be able to explain it. I want to help you harness your powers because I think you have it in you to be the Leader of a Coven."

I'd watched enough movies to know that a Coven was a group of witches and it didn't take much to realize what the leader was.

"There's no way that I can be a Coven Leader. The only thing I do is catch things on fire when I get pissed," I said. "That's not much of a power, is it?"

"The fact that your powers have taken this long to manifest themselves means that you have so much. It means that the fire was the strongest one, not that it's the only one. You don't have to deal with Ancestral Magic like many witches, your powers come from inside. You're very lucky," she said.

"If you're a witch and you know all of these things, why did my parents send me to you? They're human or whatever, why do they know you?" I asked as the confusion started to make my head hurt.

"You mother and I were best friends and part of the same Coven growing up. I knew her and I fought beside her the night that she and your dad died. I moved from Maine to here to try and stay safe, but the hunters are onto me. Your powers are going to keep us safe," she said.

"Wait, how did my mom and dad die? I've lived with them for seventeen years," I said, clutching my head in my hands. "Nothing makes any sense."

"The people that you've been living with aren't your parents, they're your Guardians. They're the people that agreed to take care of you if your parents ever died. Every young witch has a pair of them," she explained.

I shivered violently and wrapped my arms around my body. "I want to keep talking about this, but it's too cold out here. Can we go back to your apartment and talk about it there?"

She nodded and walked over to her car with me on her heels. I sat in the passenger side seat and tried to get warm from the little heat coming from the heating vents. When I stopped shivering, I turned to look at Millie. Now that I really looked at her, I saw that she was only about thirty.

"How old were my parents when they died?" I asked in a small voice.

"You mom was sixteen when you were born and your dad was seventeen. They died two months later," she said in a sad voice.

I knew it must have been hard for her to lose both of them if they were as close as she said they were. I've never had a best friend, but I figured it would be awful to lose them.

"Thank you, I guess. I don't really know what we're supposed to be doing, but thank you for trying to help me, Millie. It means a lot to me," I said after we pulled into the parking lot.

"Your Guardian called me and said that they were scared because of your powers coming in all at once. They're supposed to come in slowly once you hit puberty, that's what the Guardians are trained to handle," she said. "They sent me a picture of you and it really hit me that you were Marissa and Chase's daughter."

Marissa and Chase were the names of my parents. Something in the back of my head clicked and that made sense, I could almost remember them. That was crazy, I was only two months old so there was no way I could remember them.

\\

She and I had been home for an hour now, and we were both sitting on the couch staring at each other. It was like neither of us really knew where to start. I knew that I wanted to know everything that I could about my real parents and magic, but I was still trying to process everything. The entire life that I've lived was a lie and I was just now figuring it out.

"I have pictures of them if you want to see what they looked like," she said finally. "Well, you just have to look into a mirror to see your mom. You two are almost identical except you've got a scar on your chin."

"Oh yeah, I was learning how to ride a bike and my dad let go of the back of it. Well I guess he's not my dad," I said, trailing off as I spoke.

She just stood up and walked into another room to grab a shoe box. She sat on the couch with her legs underneath her, opening the box up and pulling out a smaller box. She handed it over to me before grabbing a big stack of pictures.

"That box was at your mom's baby shower. There are little things written to you from your mom and dad and everyone else that was at the party. The Coven thought that you would be there and that they could teach you…" it was her turn to trail off this time.

I opened up the smaller box and saw that it was full of pieces of paper. They all had writing on them, but none of them caught my attention. I found an envelope in the very bottom of the box and saw that it had two pieces of paper folded up inside of it.

I opened up the envelope and unfolded one of the papers. One of them said "mom" and the other one said "dad." I unfolded the one with "mom" on it.

_My darling Siobhan,_

_I can't wait until I see you and hold you in my arms. You're going to be so beautiful and powerful; Shay has seen it so I know it's going to be true. My daughter, you're so perfect already and I haven't even met you yet. I don't think there's ever been a girl whose arrival is as anticipated as yours is. The entire Coven is dying to meet you, they think you're going to be the one that saves us all. I'd better go before your father starts to whine more about me writing in my 'dreadful' journal. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I will love you even more tomorrow than I do today._

_Your loving mother_

I brushed the tear that was falling down my face away and folded the piece of paper up. I slid it into the envelope and pulled out my dad's letter next.

_My angel,_

_I don't know if your mother knows that I'm writing this or not, but I couldn't help myself. I know that the hunters are getting closer to us, so I don't know how much longer we'll be around for you. I hope that we'll get to see you grow up into the powerful Coven Leader that we know you're going to be, but if not, know how much I love you. I would die to protect you, and I feel that I shall have to. I hope you're beautiful and strong minded like you mom, and I hope that you have the cool head that I do. I hope that we'll see each other again one day, and I hope that it'll be many, many years after I die. _

_Love you eternally, dad_

"I remember them writing those letters. Your dad never told you mom that he saw the both of them dying, he didn't want to worry her," Millie said when saw that I'd finished reading.

"What do you mean dad saw it and mom didn't? I thought you said that all witches have the same powers," I asked.

"No, I said that you could do a lot of powers. Your father's main gift was a seer of sorts; he got feelings and saw visions of the future. Your mother's power was fire, and it's not surprising that that was your first manifested power now that I think about it," Millie explained, still leafing through the pile of pictures.

"This is your mother and I on the first day of our sophomore year. Your dad's the one in the background on the swing set," she said, holding out an old Polaroid for me.

To say that my mother and I looked alike would be an understatement, we were identical. Her eyes and hair were the exact same color as mine, and her skin coloring was like mine too. Then I saw my dad in the back and felt that familiar feeling of remembering scratching at the back of my head.

"I have this feeling in my head, it's kind of like remembering but that's not possible. I can't remember this, I wasn't even born yet," I voiced my problem out loud.

"It's getting late; we'll talk about that later. You've got school tomorrow, Siobhan," Millie said. "Before you argue, I registered you two weeks ago so you're ready."

I looked at her with a raised brow and she added, "Your father and I may have been closer than I told you before. He was my brother and we shared the seer power. I can see things too, but nowhere as well as Chase could."

I knew that I'd barely even scratched the surface of my powers, but I was tired. I even had school tomorrow, I don't know what I was thinking, but it wasn't school.

Great, another place I can go and not fit in.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
